Resident Evil 4 - Into the Wild
by Dominox
Summary: Eva is thrown into the world of deranged villagers and evil sycophants, a religious lunatic that that seems to love chaos, an annoying teenage girl and US government agent, Leon S Kennedy, as she accidentally stumbles into a situation that she may not be able to get out of alive. Rated M just in case. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first Resident Evil fanfic and in my opinion, Resident Evil 4 is one of the best games for game play and story! So that's why I decided to do this :) __This is a relatively new fanfic account; I used to write a lot of fanfic on a different account, but I lost it and r__ecently I decided to start again, so I'm probably a bit out of practice... Feel free to leave reviews telling me where I can improve and all that jazz! :)_

_I also love putting OC's into stories because it gives the reader a feel that they can experience the game even more by putting themselves in the OC's shoes you know? :)_

_Thanks for giving this story a chance! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Eva's POV

_Man, this is a really horrible part of Spain, _I thought to myself. All I had come across was little wooden shacks (that looked like they needed a good wash) and trees. I don't think I ever want to see another tree again. Honestly, nearly three hours of this has made me despise trees more than a normal person should.

I was beginning to panic quite a bit now. I was meant to be at my sisters over two hours ago, but the bridge was out and I had been forced to take an annoying detour down shit-lane. All that was going through my head was: I'm going to end up in some real-life _The Hills Have Eyes _aren't I? Then I'd force a laugh and tell myself _'No, that's just silly'. _It just felt, and looked, too much like the plot of a really predictable horror movie.

My car started to make _chucking _noises and I glanced at the petrol gauge. _Shit. _

I am out of petrol in the middle of a fucking forest town that I've been driving through for nearly three hours. God knows how long it would take for me to go back the way I had come.

I sat there for a few minutes, weighing up my options. I grabbed my jacket from the passenger seat of the car and put it on, sticking my phone in my pocket too, even though I hadn't had any signal on it for a while now because of the _stupid trees_. I glanced at myself in the wing mirror, making sure I didn't look crazy so these backwards towns' people wouldn't try and sacrifice me or something. Nope, my hair was still okay and my small bit of make-up was still intact. Time to go walking and see if there actually was anyone out there who could help.

Once I was out of the car, I looked around to take in my surroundings. I decided it might be just best if I followed the pathway, it would most likely lead me somewhere there were people I could ask for help, or even directions to somewhere I could call my sister or even a taxi.

After what felt like hours of walking, I finally came to house. It looked better than the wooden shacks I passed, but not by much. It was a two story and it looked as if it hadn't been looked after properly for a good few months. The grass was over grown and the paint on the windows and doorframes was chipped and mouldy.

As I was about to walk around to the front of the house, I heard a three loud gunshots. _Gunshots? What? _

Then I heard the tires of a car screeching, a couple of shouts and _crash. _I was frozen to the spot; my heart was thumping loudly in my chest. What the hell had I just walked into? Just as I went to peek around the corner of the house, I heard an angry voice shouting from behind me.

"¡Un forastero!"

I spun around just as an axe flew right by my head.

That was when I screamed. I swear the crazy-ass man was actually shocked for a split second, until he decided to run at me, taking another axe out from behind his back. I don't even want to know where he was keeping _that_.

I scrambled around the side of the house. As I got past the front door of the house, I tripped and fell flat on my face. As I clambered clumsily to my feet, I tasted blood in my mouth. Great, I'd obviously just split my lip open. Then a man came crashing out of the second story window just above me, hitting the ground hard and rolling up onto his feet. He was tall, broad and had chin length blonde hair.

That was all I saw, because I ran. Which, I might add, was pretty damn hard to do in skinny jeans. I was almost positive I heard the blonde man shouting at me to wait, but I did _not _want to be involved in what was going on back there. I just wanted to get to my sister's house and have a girly weekend without any drama, eat lots of food and watch cheesy movies. For a few minutes while I was running, I heard a couple more gun shots and then silence.

My breathing was rough and heavy as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me down the dirt path, which wasn't really much considering I'm only 5'ft 2'. I finally came to a tiny wooden shed and I threw myself inside. I leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. Then I heard slow footsteps moving towards the shed. I stood up straight, as flat as I could against the wall, hoping the footsteps would continue on down the path so I could go back the way I had came. I closed my eyes; hoping this was all a bad dream and that I'd wake up and I hadn't even gotten on my flight yet.

"You wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

I whipped my head around and saw the blonde man standing there, gun in hand and a slightly pissed off look on his face, which was actually quite good looking. I don't know how I missed that the first time I saw him, maybe because he had just launched himself out a window right above my head.

_Oh God, _I thought, _he's going to kill me isn't he?_

"Please don't kill me!" I pleaded, scurrying back into the corner while keeping my eyes planted on his gun.

* * *

_First chapters are always the hardest, hoping that it'll keep everyone's attention and hoping they'll enjoy it haha. Thanks for reading anyway and please drop a quick review to let me know if you enjoyed it! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I finished chapter one, and decided I may as well upload another chapter too seeing as they're both quite short! _

_Thanks for reading chapter one, enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The blonde man looked at me with a face of pure shock, and then he put his gun in its holster.

"I'm not going to kill you, promise. How did you get here?" He quizzed, taking in my appearance.

Yeah I didn't exactly look like I was ready for battle. I was wearing black skinny jeans, that I now hated because I swear they were going to split any second and embarrass me in front of this sexy, gun wielding man, a dark brown leather jacket and a pair of studded boots that came halfway up my calves, that were now making my feet throb after running in them. These were meant to be my hard-wearing, comfy travelling clothes; they definitely weren't so comfy now though.

My voice shook when I answered him, but I was extremely keen to explain my situation to him in case he might be able to help me get to my sisters in one piece and soon.

"I took a detour where a bridge was out, and ended up driving through a forest for nearly three hours. My sister lives in this part of Spain, but I got lost on my way there, then my car broke down and I had to walk the rest of the way. That was when I got to that house. As you can see, I'm not exactly having the best day today!" I answered, hoping that he would contact somebody to bring me to my sisters, and then carry on with his business.

He half smiled at me while he thought about that for a minute before taking out some sort of walkie-talkie with a screen on it.

"Is everything okay?" A woman's voice came from the speaker.

"There was a hostile local, I had no choice but to neutralise him. I think there are more surrounding the area."

"Get out of there and head towards the village. Take whatever means necessary to save the subject."

Wow, she really didn't care about what this man was being put through did she?

"Understood. I encountered a civilian on my way, she's here now."

The woman paused.

"Is she injured? How did she get there?"

"She seems fine, she says she took a detour and ended up here after her car broke down. But it's not safe for her; she needs to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Leon, I'm afraid we cannot dispatch a helicopter until you have the subject."

"What about the way I came? I walked over a bridge." I said desperately.

"They took the bridge down, there's nowhere to go except forward." The man called Leon gave me an apologetic look.

"Well, Leon, you'll have to keep her with you until you find the subject. Your main task now is getting to the village."

"Okay." He hung up and looked at me.

_Shit. _I was stuck here, until this man found 'the subject'? How bloody long would that take? And how many more axes would I have to get thrown at my face before I could go to my sisters? I prayed it would only be a few more hours.

"What's your name?" He asked, obviously attempting to be friendly.

"Eva. I take it yours is Leon?" I responded.

"It is, sorry about you having to tag a long here. It should only take a couple of hours to do what I came here to do." Leon said.

"What did you come here to do?" I asked, interested.

Obviously deciding how much to tell me, Leon broke a couple of the boxes in the shed and collected the contents before he answered; there were two little red boxes and a weird green plant that looked strangely like a marijuana plant... I hoped I wasn't stuck here with some deranged hippy or something.

"I was sent here to see if the president's daughter is being held here, she was abducted not too long ago. I thought it would be a bit more straightforward, but obviously it's not going to be as easy as I'd hoped." Leon sighed. Then he finally looked at me.

"What happened to your face?" He said, walking forward to look at me more.

_Man, he has nice muscles, _I thought. I grinned on the inside; trust me to notice things like that in the middle of a crisis.

"Well, while I was being chased by one of those psychos, I fell right on my face. I'm fine other than that." I replied, only noticing now that my lower lip was slightly swollen and sore. "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know... They're definitely not normal anyway. Come on, we better get a move on if we're going to get out of here." Leon said, taking his gun out of his holster and walking out of the shed.

I grinned to myself as I followed him; I suppose there were worse people I could be stuck with in a situation like this. He was quite easy on the eyes.

"What are you smiling at?"

Leon was looking back at me giving me a look that said he questioned my sanity. Damnit. I always managed to make a fool of myself. I felt my cheeks go blood red and I looked at the ground.

"Nothing, lead the way mister!" I said briskly, following him to rather large and creepy looking double doors.

* * *

_Sorry the chapters are quite short, they'll get longer I promise :)_

_Thanks so much for reading guys, and please drop a quick review to let me know if I should continue! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to those who reviewed, really appreciate it :)_

_Now for chapter three, enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

My smile was definitely short lived. As me and Leon crept through the double doors, we witnessed something was truly disturbing. We had entered what appeared to be a village where these nut-jobs lived. I was almost relieved to see slight normality, until I caught sight of what was in the middle of the village; there was a man in uniform who seemed to be tied to a wooden pole in the centre of a fire. It almost seemed like some sort of sacrifice, or shrine. Or maybe it was a warning. While this man was burning, the crazy villagers seemed to be going about their daily lives as if this was normal to them, feeding chickens and bringing food to their homes. What the hell was wrong with these people?

Leon and I gave each other equal looks of shock. He took out his binoculars and I heard him let out a small gasp.

"What?" I breathed, trying to look over his shoulder.

"You don't even wanna know. Come on, we'll try and sneak around them." He stashed his binoculars into his jacket and then withdrew his gun.

Even though I kind of did want to know, I was very aware of the fact that I had an extremely sensitive stomach, and it had already heaved when I spotted the guy burning. I decided to let that one slide.

There was a direct path into the centre and there was one going around the side of the village, we chose the one going around the side of the village. Well, more like Leon chose and I followed. What else am I supposed to do? I'm useless to this man; I'll probably end up getting us both killed. Plus he seems to know what he's doing.

I stayed close behind him, glancing around me with every step I took. Just as I was glancing behind me, I walked into what seemed like a cement block and fell back onto my butt. I looked up, confused and realised it had been Leon I'd walked into.

"Jeez, what the hell do you eat? Rocks?!" I asked incredulously.

Then I heard the same shout from back when I was at the house and got an axe thrown at my head, except this was a woman. And a hormonal looking one at that.

"¡Un forastero!"

Then she started to walk towards us, knife in hand and she was making a hissing sound. We heard more shouts and running footsteps. Leon grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet.

"Come on!" He urged, pulling me towards a house. There had to have been around twenty of these crazy villagers, all walking towards us with the same blank, but somehow evil, expressions on their faces.

I hated to admit it, but I felt like peeing myself. I'm definitely not somebody who is cut out for _this._ I had never seen anything like this in my life, only in movies and video games. Leon kicked open the front door to the house and dragged me inside, closing the door and shoving a book case in front of it. The windows were blocked off with planks of wood, other than that there wasn't really much in this house except for a filthy kitchen table and some equally dirty chairs placed around it.

"You okay?" Leon asked while looking through the cracks in the boarded windows. He found some ammo on the table and stashed it away in his pockets.

"Sure, I'm great." I replied sarcastically, my voice was shaky.

I was suddenly aware of how quiet it was outside, had they just left or did they think we had left? If they did, they were pretty stupid.

"Leon," I said slowly, "Why is it so quiet out there?"

Just as I finished that sentence, we heard the villagers shouting to each other and then what sounded like a chainsaw getting louder and louder. I must have had a look of pure shock horror on my face because I'm pretty sure Leon nearly cracked a smile, this man must have seen a lot worse than this if he was willing to see the humour in this situation. He walked to the boarded up window and looked through.

"Great. A chainsaw. " Leon said, "Get upstairs, now!"

I was definitely going to take that order. I scrambled up the stairs as I heard the door starting to be bashed down. Just as I took one last glance down the stairs, the book case had fallen over and the blade of a chainsaw was ripping through the door.

I was terrified. My whole body was trembling, tears were stinging my eyes and my legs threatened to give way.

_No, _I tried to convince myself, _you are not a weak person. You'll get through this, and you're not alone. Leon knows what he's doing, he won't let anything happen to you._

No matter how many times I thought this to myself though, there was always another voice in back of my mind telling me Leon had no reason to keep me safe or help me. He didn't even know me. And as for being a strong person, this was a whole different situation than my normal life of college assignments and dealing with bitchy friends.

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself, "I _will _get through this."

I spotted a shotgun that had been hung on the wall, Leon could use this. Sure he had a handgun, but that thing would be useless when there were so many crazy villagers. All while hearing the roar of the chainsaw and Leon's shooting from downstairs, I hurried to the wall and took the shotgun from where it was hung. It was heavier than I thought, I nearly dropped it. As I was about to creep down the stairs to throw the gun to Leon, I heard a crash from behind me.

The window was smashed and there was broken glass all over the floor. I ran to the window and looked out; one of the villagers had positioned a ladder against the house and was climbing up. The first thing I thought of to do was to push the ladder with all my strength, the man fell onto the ground with a yelp. It wasn't a very effective thing to do, but it wasn't like I could use a shotgun. I'd probably end up blowing my own head off.

I realised then that the sound of the chainsaw was gone, all I could hear was the mumbling of the villagers and Leon's shooting. I turned around just as he was running up the stairs.

"I'm out of ammo." He said, slightly breathless.

Then he noticed me just standing there casually with a shotgun in my hands and his slightly panicked expression turned to one of confusion.

"Where the hell were you hiding that?!" He demanded.

I actually laughed, which only made him look more bewildered. He thought I was hiding a shotgun this whole time? Seriously, do I look like I carry around shotguns on a daily basis? Women's handbags aren't _that_ big and scary.

"I found it mounted on the wall, I was actually about to give it to you." I threw shotgun to him (with some difficulty, that thing was heavy!) and he caught it, "I advise you to start shooting."

He spun around and I was rather impressed. Every time one of the villagers got to close, he would jump in the air, spin and kick them back. He also took a protective stance in front of me as he shot the villagers, I don't know whether it was because I was pretty much cowering in the corner and that was the safest place to be, or he was actually protecting me. I'm going to go with a bit of both.

"Shit!" Leon said as he pulled out his last round of shotgun ammo.

New hoards of them were making their way up the stairs and through the windows. All of a sudden, we heard what sounded like a bell ringing. I peeked out from behind Leon just in time to see the villagers all drop their weapons, this included pitchforks, knives and axes. They no longer looked murderous; their eyes had taken on a glassy quality.

"Lord Saddler..."

Who the fuck was Lord Saddler?

They all started to make their way out of the house, dragging their feet and mumbling things in Spanish as they went. Leon looked around at me questioningly, but all I could do was shrug my shoulders and give him the same look. We followed them down the stairs cautiously and out through the front door just in time to see them all piling in through a door to one of the houses. Leon scoffed beside me and I looked up at him.

"Where's everyone going? Bingo?"

Before I could tell him off for his seriously cheesy and bad joke, something began to ring in his pocket. He pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Hunnigan, I have some bad news. I've confirmed the body of an officer. Something's happened to people here."

Well shit, there's my suspicions confirmed. _The Hills Have Eyes 3_, here I come.

"Leon, you need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it."

"Got it." He replied and he put the walkie-talkie back into his pocket.

"There's the tower over there." I pointed to it.

Leon looked over at the tower and then back to me.

"Eva, as far as I can tell this isn't going to be easy. I understand this is tough for you, you've never gone through an ordeal like this before but if this village is any clue, I have a bad feeling that it's going to get harder as we go on. I don't know how long this will go on for but we have to stick together. If we don't, we're pretty much screwed. But I will say one thing, I promise to get us out of here and get you to your sisters in one piece. Okay?" Leon finished, his hands were on my shoulders.

I felt my eyes water as I nodded.

"I dunno, I think my sister would be pretty happy if I arrived without a head... She says I'm pretty irritating once I get talking." I tried to joke, wiping underneath my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket.

Leon smiled at me sympathetically.

"Well I'd rather you arrived _with _your head still intact."

I laughed shakily and took a few deep breaths.

"Ready?" Leon asked, one of his hands was still on my shoulder.

"Ready." I responded.

We set off towards the tower. I was determined to not be a burden to him; I'd have to find some way of helping instead of just hiding behind him whenever there was trouble, but I was useless with firearms.

* * *

_Chapter three yay! Thanks for reading guys I really hope you all enjoyed :)_

_Sorry for the slight delay, the internet is gone dodgy in my house and I'm using a crappy broadband USB stick to upload this.._

_Please review and let me know what you thought and if there's been/ it needs any improvements etc..._

_Thanks :)_


End file.
